Filters form an integral part of any wireless transceiver. The filters can be distributed in successive stages of various transceiver architectures such as in baseband (BB), intermediate frequency (IF), and radio frequency (RF) components of the transceiver. The RF filter in a typical receiver (RX) block suppresses the out-of-band (OOB) frequencies/blockers. In the transmitter (TX) block of the transceiver, the RF filter minimizes the OOB emission generated. To achieve such suppression and noise reduction, high quality factor (Q) filters should be selected since high Q performance provides suitable rejection capabilities. This type of performance generally cannot be achieved using on-chip inductor/capacitor (LC) tanks, for example. Typically, an external surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter is used to achieve desired rejection capability. Such SAW-type filters often cannot be integrated on integrated chip implementations however due to the size of the components that constitute the filter.